1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cutters for wall panels, and more particularly, to cutters for making the opening for conventional electrical boxes that need to protrude through the wall panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need for opening holes in wall panels in order to install the necessary electrical devices is well known. Conventional building practices usually involve the cutting of openings in wall panels, such as sheet rock panels, to position electrical boxes for AC outlets, switches, lamps and other devices. The installer needs to accurately measure the distance from reference points on the panel in order to locate the position of the box. Then, the installer needs to cut the opening approximating the contour of the box to be installed. Not infrequently, the opening does not match with the box being installed and finishing operation is necessary, i.e. caulking.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,241 issued to T. Annes in 1966. The portable panel punching tool disclosed by Annes requires the use of a template to locate the position of the openings for the electrical boxes to be installed.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.